my love for you is way out of line (better run, girl)
by SickoTwist
Summary: A night in the Gilbert house. Alaric Saltzman is a pervert, and so was Grayson Gilbert.


Fic Description: Alaric Saltzman is a pervert, and so was Grayson Gilbert.  
>Show: The Vampire Diaries<br>Pairings: Jenna/Alaric, Elena/Grayson, Elena/Alaric  
>Genre: Porn<br>Trigger Warnings: Rough Sex, DubCon, Incest, Underage

Alaric is reading in bed in his boxers when Jenna enters from the bathroom freshly showered in her bathrobe and lotion in hand. She props her leg up on the bed and starts applying while Alaric watches on with unconcealed interest. She's working her way up her second leg when he snaps.

He levers himself up onto his knees and pulls her into a heated, unforgiving kiss. Jenna has barely registered what's happening when he maneuvers her onto the bed face down and lifts her hips high into the air as he moves behind her. She's just about to protest the treatment when his tongue brushes flatly across her slit. He gives her three or four more similar pliant little kitten licks before he sharpens his tongue and slides it into her slit from hole to clit.

Jenna reaches blindly for the pillow in front of her as he focuses on her clit and bites down hard on the feathers as he begins to suck. Alaric runs his hand up and down her inner thighs nudging them wider giving him better access. He spears his tongue gently over her clit and nibbles just so sending sparks up her spine that make her eyes water. She screams her release into the pillow and doesn't have a chance to stop before he is draped over her pushing his way inside her. His finger on her clit rides her through the orgasm as he enters her cunt.

He moves his hand to band his arm across her pelvis and hold onto her hip. He holds her still as he rolls his hips into hers slowly and powerfully. Jenna rises onto her hands and knees as she gets used to the rhythm he sets giving her more control to push back against him despite his restraining arm.

Alaric's free hand is bracing his weight but not as much as he could and he leans more of his weight on her to keep her bucking at the pace he has set. The room fills with the slapping of their hips and their chorused grunts. Finally, Alaric releases her and straightens, balancing back on his knees. He grabs her hips in each hand, but lets her set a frantic pace. He watches he chase her orgasm recklessly and mostly in vain. As close as she is, she won't get there without his help.

"Please...please, please!" She begs.

Never let it be said Alaric denied a lady in need. He trails his fingers of one hand down to where their bodies meet and runs the other up her spine, slipping it around her to tweak a nipple.

Jenna collapses as she comes, spasming hard around his cock. She lays unresponsive and whimpering as he begins to slam his hips into her almost violently. He manhandles her hips higher and slides the hand on her breast higher to rest across her neck.

Unable to handle much more, she chants, "Come on baby, come for me, come for me, baby, come for me, come for me, come for me…"

Alaric wraps his fingers around her shoulder, his thumb pushing lightly into the hollow of her throat to pull her back into him in time with his thrusts. His other hand slides down her leg increasing the space between her knees until her inner thighs feel on fire. She buries her face into the comforter to lets out a long, high pitched whine.

Finally, Alaric hammers into her one last time and bites the shoulder he isn't holding to smother his yell as he holds himself fully inside of her to spurt his come deep inside her pussy. He drops down on top of her regaining his breath. He waits until Jenna begins to squirm in discomfort to pull out and roll over.

"I don't want to wake up with dry come sticking up my legs, but I can't move," she groans before demanding, "Go get a towel and clean us up."

Alaric chuckles but obeys standing up and heading to the bathroom. He wets a small face towel with warm water and cleans himself. When he gets back Jenna had moved to the opposite side of the bed leaving him with the wet spot. Rolling his eyes, Alaric goes about wiping the come off the lightly snoring Jenna.

He throws the towel in the hamper and contemplates returning to bed with his beautiful girlfriend but knows he won't. Instead, he pulls his boxers back on, finds his way to the kitchen and makes himself a snack before turning on the TV and watching a series of infomercials. His gut grows heavier with guilt each passing minute. Alaric knows damn well he where he intended to end up after his session with Jenna- his gorgeous, kind, smart girlfriend- and vegging out in front of the television isn't it. He tries to tell himself it wasn't planned, but it happens pretty regularly for something that was just an accident.

Nearly an hour later, he gives up the farce. Alaric turns off the TV and makes his way upstairs. He pauses outside her bedroom and listened for her breathing. Heavy, steady breaths tell him she is asleep, so he pushes open Elena's door and steps inside.

He shouldn't be doing this, he thinks for the thousandth time, but that doesn't stop his dick from twitching in interest at the way Elena lays draped across her bed. She is on her back in a white cotton nighty, nothing overtly sexual, but the garment is old and has gone through the wash enough times to be thin and nearly sheer. Her sheets lay tangled around her knees in such a mess it looked like she's brawled with them. Alaric steps closer taking note of the way her breathing pushes her nipples up against the fabric of her gown. Carefully moving her long hair off her breasts, he is just barely able to make out the dusky circles through the material. His eyes wander up her neck to her beautiful, young face to ensure she is still sleeping. He focuses on her lips palming his dick through his boxers.

After a moment, he pushes his boxers down over his cock and starts to stroke himself. He bites the insides of his cheeks to keep his groans down, and lets his eyes wander down her parted, long, lean legs and back up them again to the bright patch of pink he can see acting as underwear.

Elena knows she shouldn't be pretending to sleep. She should 'wake up' and yell at Alaric for intruding into her bedroom and masterbating over her. She shouldn't be okay with this, but she is. She definitely shouldn't be posing herself for him, but that's exactly what she has done every night since she woke up to the sound of him ejaculating into his hand.

It's wrong, but it reminds her of Daddy, and she misses him so, so much. She thinks of the way Daddy used to wake her up, running his hands up and down her body gently massaging her developing breasts and tickling her tummy before sliding his hand into her underwear to cup her puss.

Sometimes, she wishes Alaric would do the same, but mostly she's glad he doesn't. From the way he furiously beats off, she doesn't think he'd be as gentle. Still, he reminds her of Daddy enough that she can almost pretend it's him in a way she definitely never can with Stefan. So she lays there in false sleep and hears him steal a squirt of her hand lotion off her nightstand and listens to the slick, fast slide of skin. She imagines the way Daddy would pull her into his lap to watch TV after Mom had gone to bed and Jeremy had locked himself in his room. The way he would push up her nightgown and rub her ass through her panties before settling her over his erection. They would wile away the night watching reruns while they rubbed against one another until the imprint of his zipper was embedded on her buttcheek. When it was time for bed, she would get up to hug him goodnight and sometimes he would slide his hands down the back of her underwear and pull her straddling onto his lap. He'd keep his hands on her bare butt and pull her against his thrusting erection until she came. He almost never came that way, but he would send her to bed even though he hadn't.

Elena holds back the instinct to jump when Alaric startles her from her thoughts with a loud hiss.

He's breathing heavily between his teeth, but she knows from previous experience he won't be done for at least another few minutes. She lets her mind wander back to daddy and how he would suckle her little tits for hours, wishes he could see how big they've gotten. She's not huge but they're so much bigger than when he saw them for the last time. He would sneak up behind her when it was her night to do dishes and slide his hands under her shirt to push past her training bra and cup them while she worked. He'd squeeze them and pinch her nipples and just playfully push his hips into hers as he grew hard.

When she was done he would usually pull down her pants or flip up her skirt, and pull out his thick cock to slide between her thighs up against her cunny. He'd pump firmly, squeezing her titties and softly stroking her nipples, even scratching them just slightly. She always, always came apart first and a few minutes after he would follow, his cream coating her panties and thighs. Then he'd her lead her up to her bathroom and give her a warm bath.

She doesn't recover as smoothly when Alaric reminds her of his presence once more as he moans into his fist and a stray splash of come hits her cheek. She does manage to contain her surprise to a slight flinch. He doesn't even seem to notice as he grabs a tissue to wipe his hand with where most of his sperm had wound up. Alaric is moving around once more when she hears him let out a whispered curse.

A second later he is wiping at her cheek. Her door clicks shut and Elena opens her eyes to stare at her ceiling and whisper, "Goodnight Daddy. I miss you."

Hearing the door to Jenna's room close, she rolls over and goes to sleep.

**END**


End file.
